Cruel Intentions
by Lorelei
Summary: Seifer finds a girl, but she works for a darker force. She is owned by an evil sorceress that plans to kill Squall and Rinoa.


Cruel Intentions 

This has nothing to do with the movie, Cruel Intentions. Thank you. 

"Child, come here." The wicked voice echoed throughout the dark halls of the chamber. The pretty blonde girl stumbled forward, frightened. "Now." The voice ordered. 

"S-sorry, your highness." The girl uttered. She came forward. "What is it that you wish great one?" she whispered. The shadowy woman extended a hand and grabbed the girl by her chin. "You offer so much." She let go. "Such a pity to see your wonderful talent wasted." Even in the shadows, you could see her menacing grin. "Sadrien." She whispered. Sadriend trembled slightly in the presence of such a powerful being. "Tell you what," the woman started. "I shall give you a second chance at redemption. If you are victorious," she smiled again. "You shall rank high, next to me. But, if you should fail," she clenched her fist together so tight she drew blood. She reached out and grabbed Sadrien's hand, leaving blood on it. The shadows laughed. Sadrien nodded, tears in her eyes. She looked back at the figure in the shadows. "Arellia, I...except." Arellia laughed. "I want them dead, both of them." She hissed. Sadrien nodded. I have no other choice. she thought. I mustn't disobey. 

"WHOO-HOO! The beach!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed Irvine by the arm. "Let's go swimming!" Irvine smiled excitedly. 

"Girls in bikinis!" he cried. "Surfing! Awesome!" Zell grinned. "I suppose I could get some sun." Quistis said. Rinoa looked over her shoulder at Squall. 

"Wanna come?" she asked hopefully. Squall sighed. "I have too much wok to do. Cid wanted me to mark our course on these papers, I hafta help navigate our next trip..." Rinoa grabbed the papers out of his hands and examined them. She ripped them all right down the middle. Squall gasped. 

"Wanna come?" Rinoa repeated a bit more harshly. "Of course." Squall answered. Rinoa brightened, putting her arm around him. 

"Good answer. I'll be waiting on the beach." She ran off. Squall sighed. "I'll never understand women." He turned toward his dorm to get changed. 

"Whoa baby! Lookit the surf today!" Zell pointed to the large waves crashing into the sand it met. Quistis pushed up her sunglasses. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at riding those waves with what she called a "flimsy, horribly-painted piece of plywood". 

"Have fun." She said in mock cheer as she settled herself in a beach chair. Irvine looked out over the mass crowd of beach goers. "I've never seen so many underly dressed beautiful woman in one place before!" he exclaimed. Selphie punched him in the shoulder. 

"What about me?" she growled. Irvine looked at Selphie in her small light green bikini. He nodded. 

"Yeah, you look...great." Selphie grinned. "Let's hit the water! I'm dying for a swim." Off in the distance, Seifer looked on at his fellow students enjoying themselves. He watched as Irvine tossed Selphie into the water and Selphie climb onto his shoulder hoping to pull him in. 

"What I wouldn't give to have someone..." he stopped. "Ah, who cares anyway? I don't." 

Rinoa smiled as she saw Squall approaching. "Hey, see you made it." She yelped when Squall lifted her up over his shoulder. 

"How about we go swimming then after that I get us ice-cream. At the end of the day, we'll watch the sunset on the pier." Rinoa giggled. "Whatever." Both of them began to laugh. Quistis smiled at the happy couples. Then she laid back down to get her tan evened. 

Seifer frowned as he saw Fujin and Raigjin head off fishing. "Damn it's a lowsy day." He muttered. He jumped as he felt a tap on his should. 

"Excuse me, um, you're from Balamb Garden, aren't you?" a girl's voice piped up. Seifer turned around to see a pretty blonde girl standing behind him. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. The girl giggled. 

"Just because it's parked right outside the city and you don't look familiar." Seifer shrugged and turned away. "My name's Sadrien." The girl continued. "I was hoping just to talk but you don't seem to be in the mood." Sadrien turned and started to walk away. She smiled and began to whisper, "3, 2, 1..." 

"Hey wait!" Seifer called out. He jogged up to her. "Yes?" 

"Why do you need to know if I'm from Balamb?" Sadrien shrugged. "Just curious I guess." 

Squall sat up and looked over at Seifer. He poked Rinoa who was clinging to him, resting peacefully on the sand. She stirred. "Wha...?" 

"Is that a girl over there with Seifer?" Squall asked. Rinoa squinted and looked in the direction Squall was pointing. 

"Yup." She confirmed. Squall sighed. "I'm gonna find out what's going on." Squall said standing up. "Have fun." 

Seifer looked over his shoulder. He frowned when he saw Squall approaching. Sadrien looked in the direction Seifer was. 

"You know him?" she asked quickly. Seifer stared at her. "Why do you care?" he asked coldly. Sadrien backed away a little. "I'm sorry it's just I...I mean you looked angry to see him..." Sadrien stuttered. 

"Seifer...who's this?" Squall asked. Seifer smiled. "Well, isn't that just a little forward of you, Squall." Squall shrugged. "I just wanted to know, seeing as it's pretty odd...you and a girl..." "Do me a favor," Seifer cut in. "Shut up." Squall glared at Seifer. Then he tossed his hair. 

"Whatever you say," he said casually turning away. Seifer shook his head and turned around to see Sadrien patiently waiting. 

"What do you want?" he asked briskly. Sadrien turned away. "Sorry to have bothered you, I guess I'll leave." Sadrien began to walk away, but Seifer grabbed her wrist. 

"I'm not through yet." He said. Sadrien looked frightened. She tried to get out of his grip but he held fast. "I'm sorry I was a jerk," a started. "And I'd like to make it up to you by showing you around the Garden tonight." Sadrien smiled. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully. "Sure." Seifer tossed his hair. He looked out towards the docks. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta catch up with me...friends." Sadrien nodded. 

"B-bye," she said stunned. She backed up and sat down. "Whoa," "Sadrien," a rippled but unmistakable voice chimed. Sadrien looked to her side to see Arellia's face flickering in a small puddle. "My dear, Sadrien. That was quite lovely acting. You know what you are to do?" 

"Yes, Arellia, I do." "Wonderful child. So dependable." And the face disappeared. Sadrien sighed. 

"I know," she whispered, standing up. 

Selphie dried herself off and sat down by Quistis. She sighed. "Why don't you go swimming?" she asked. Quistis sat up, lifting her sunglasses. 

"Because," she said and laid back down. Selphie pouted. "That's not an answer." Quistis didn't respond. "Hmph." Zell scrambled on to the beach excitedly. 

"Did you see that?! It was awesome! I ripped that wave like there was no tomorrow!" he cried. Quitis sat up irritatedly. 

"Your standing in my sun." she grumbled. Zell moved to the side. Selphie clapped her hands together as if an idea had just struck her. "I heard that Edea and Cid's anniversy is comin' up soon." She said excitedly. Zell looked surprised. 

"Really?" "Yup. I can't wait." She thought. "Hey! Let's throw a party or something. A surprise party!" Quistis looked thoughtful. 

"Do you think we could keep it from them?" she asked. Selphie nodded. "It'll be fun. Let's tell Squall and Rinoa." Quistis shook her head. "It may not work." She sighed. Irvine, soaking wet, put a hand on her shoulder. Quistis jumped. 

"C'mon, we can at least try." He said. Quistis grumbled and then agreed. "Whoo-hoo!" Selphie cried on instinct. Irvine jumped up. 

"I'll help Sefie in whatever she's doing!" Quistis shook her head. 

"Hey Seifer, glad you could join us, ya know?" Raijin said standing up. Fujin looked up. 

"WHO GIRL?" she asked. Seifer ran a hand through his hair. "Just some girl." He sighed. Fujin shrugged. 

"She was a chick, ya know?" Raijin whispered elbowing Seifer. "Whatever." Fujin angrily stood and pushed Raijin into the water. "CHICK," she sighed. She turned to Seifer. "YOU LIKE?" Seifer looked surprised. 

"Sadrien? I dunno." Fujin nodded knowingly. "SURE..." 

"Who cares anyway?" Seifer said angrily. He stormed off. Raijin climbed out of the water. 

"What's his problem?" Fujin shook her head. 

Rinoa waited on the pier. It was just before sunset. 

"Where are you Squall?" she whispered. She looked out over the strech of beach. There was only was other person in her sight; Seifer. "What's he doing out?" She squinted to make sure it was Seifer. A tap on the shoulder made her jump. 

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Squall asked. 

"You scared me." Rinoa breathed. Squall looked out past Rinoa. "What does he think he's doing?" he grumbled. 

"I dunno." Rinoa answered. "But I don't think it matters." She added quickly. 

"Hey, it's that girl." Squall said, ignoring Rinoa. Rinoa put a hand to her forehead. 

"Squall, it doesn't matter." She attempted to pull him into a tender kiss but Squall broke away to spy on Seifer. She sighed, exasperated. "Just forget about it." She pleaded. 

"Hey, you came." Seifer said. "Well yeah, you think I wouldn't?" Sadrien laughed. "So, are we gonna, go on a tour of Garden?" Seifer asked cautiously. Sadrien smiled. 

"Do you mind if we watch the sunset first?" she asked. Seifer shook his head. 

"Sure there's, ah, always time for that." Sadrien took his hand and led him to the water edge. She bent down and removed her sandals. She walked knee high into the water. Seifer just stood there. 

"Well, c'mon!" she giggled. "No, I don't think so." Seifer told her. Sadrien's shoulders slumped. "Oh well..." she turned her back to Seifer. Then with one swift movement, she dragged Seifer into the water, soaking his shoes and pants. Seifer lost his balance and fell into the water. Sadrien laughed until he pulled her in. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Seifer began to laugh. "Oops." Was all he could say. 

Rinoa pouted as Squall looked at Seifer and the girl. "Ugh, just give it up, Squall!" she cried throwing her hands into the air. Squall shushed her. 

"I can't hear what they're saying." He hissed. Rinoa sighed. "You couldn't hear them before." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed loudly. "Might as well go back in..." Rinoa began to leave, when Squall grabbed her and hugged her. 

"Don't leave me all alone." He said in mock sadness. "It's scary." Rinoa stepped on his foot. 

"Baby," she giggled. She kissed him softly on the lips. 

"We're gonna need party stuff." Selphie explained. "And food." Zell added. 

"Yes, food." Selphie agreed. Irvine scribbled on a small notepad. He nodded and Selphie continued. 

"How about music?" Quistis offered. Selphie smacked her fist into her palm. 

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "We can play our instruments." Quistis groaned. 

"No way!" Zell cried. "I ain't tap-dancing again!" Selphie frowned. "Then what can we use?" Irvine shrugged. Quistis bit her lip in tought. "Hmmm," 

"What is it?" Zell asked. "Well, I remember that in the "Dream World" I was that Kiros guy, and I heard that the singer was Rinoa's mother. Maybe, just maybe, Rinoa has that talent too." 

"We could ask." Selphie said. She grinned. "I can't wait! I love parties!" 

Seifer extended his arm to help Sadrien out of the water. "Thank you." She said heaving herself up. She began to wring out her soft blonde hair. She turned to Seifer, her bright blue eyes staring into his. Seifer swallowed. 

"Um, yeah." "So, SeeD, what's the point?" Seifer shook his head. "Excuse me?" 

"Well, why are there SeeDs? And, why in the world did they choose the word SeeD?" Seifer laughed. 

"That, is a mystery." He chuckled. Sadrien looked up at him. "You, are a mystery." She said softly. 

"What makes you say that?" "Well," she started shyly. "I don't know anything about you, except your name." She paused. "What is it again?" 

"Seifer. Seifer Almasy." Sadrien nodded. "Seifer," she repeated. She reached out and took Seifer's hand. "What are you doing?" 

"Did I mention I can read palms?" Sadrien looked closely at the lines on Seifer's hand. She ran her fingers along them. "Aha!" 

"What? Please don't say I'm gonna have a swimming pool." "Nope. Better." She told him. "You are gonna find a really beautiful woman who will love you." She giggled. 

"What?" Seifer asked. "You're gonna have two kids." Sadrien giggled. Seifer sighed. "And, you will live," She trailed her fingers along his arm. "Happily," up his shoulder. "Ever," near his neck. "After." She finished on his cheek. Seifer smiled, but quickly frowned and bruched her fingers away. 

"Yeah right." He sighed, kneeling in the sand. "That doesn't happen." Sadrien crouched down beside him. 

"How do you know?" she asked. "Because, we're talkin' about real life. Life is never gonna end happily ever after." Sadrien looked down. 

"I guess you're right." She whispered. Mother. She thought. Where are you now? Sadrien shook her head. Right here. Arellia's voice echoed in her head. No...Sadrien thought. Sadrien stood up. "What about that tour you promised?" "Oh yeah." Seifer remembered standing up. Sadrien looked away. "Nevermind, I don't want to trouble you." 

"But," "No, I have to go." Sadrien said backing away. "Wait," Seifer began. "No," Sadrien began to run away. "Sadrien stop!" Seifer called. It didn't do any good. Seifer sighed. Once Sadrien was out of sight, he kicked sand into the air. "Dammit!" Squall laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Boy this is boring. He thought. He looked over at the clock. "Only 9:00! Ugh," Squall groaned. "I should give my report on the area for Cid." He rolled over in his bed. "I don't quite have one. I probably should tell him that the charts got destroyed." Squall grimaced. "No way." He sat up. "Gawd this boring!" He stood up and stretched. "I'll take a walk." Squall strolled down the hall thinking about nothing, until he bumped into Edea. "Sorry, Matron." He apologized. 

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad to see you children still refer to me as your Matron, after all I've done," Edea trailed off. Squall grabbed her hand. "No matter what happens, you'll always be our Matron." He said with great sincerity. 

"So," Edea began. "What are you doing walking about?" "I was kinda bored." Squall admitted. "So I decided to take a walk." Edea nodded. 

"I see. Do you like it here?" "Hmmm?" "At the beach. Do you like it?" Edea asked. "Oh yeah, it's great. I got to spend a lot of time with Rinoa today." Edea looked thoughtful. 

"I've heard in a legend that there is a cove here somewhere. It's called the DarkStyla Caverns. There demons and monsters congregated to revolt against forces working against sorceress Adel. When she died, the demons weren't heard from. I'm sure that if you went there, you might find pieces of history that could be useful." Edea hinted. Squall thought about it. "I'm sure everyone would like at least one more day on the beach first." "Of course." Edea agreed. "But I will look into it." Squall told her. "Thanks." Edea nodded, "Anytime." 

"Arellia?" Sadrien stepped toward the wicked sorceress still cloaked in darkness. 

"Yes?" Sadrien swallowed. "We-well, I was wondering," Sadrien paused. "Why must we, kill, the soceresss?" Sadrien prepared for the worst. Arellia only laughed. Sadrien looked puzzled. 

"Naïve child." Arellia laughed. She stepped into the light revealing her face, surrounded by wild black hair. She had deep violet eyes, and around her right eye was a patch of silver. "I must kill her. How else will I take her powers?" Sadrien thought. 

"But you could," Arellia shushed her angrily. "I will do as I please." She hissed. She smiled and sat back. "Any other questions?" Sadrien shook her head quickly. "Good." She paused. "You are doing a wonderful job with that boy. I'm sure he has much information. He shall be a big help to our cause." Sadrien looked away. 

"Can't we leave Seifer out of this?" she whispered. Arellia stood up angrily. 

"What did you say?" she hissed. "Nothing," Sadrien answered quickly. Arellia glared daggers at Sadrien. "When the time comes he will die as well." Arellia spat angrily. "You will do as I say, and you will not have feelings for him." Tears welled up in Sadrien's eyes. Arellia smiled wickedly. "That's why you are here. You remember, don't you?" Sadrien fought with the oncoming tears. 

"This is different, I was, stupid." Arellia walked closer to Sadrien. "Is it? Seems all too familiar to me." Sadrien bit her lip. "I will do what you say, Arellia." Arellia returned to her seat. "That's better." 

Seifer felt different. He'd never really felt this way before. It felt good. But a thousand questions remained unanswered: Who was she, really? Where was she from? Why did she choose him to ask? His mind reeled. 

"Ugh." He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely not right. A knock came at his door. 

"Hey Seifer, we're gonna set off fireworks on the dock, ya know? Wanna come?" a familiar voice came through the door. 

"FUN, PRETTY." Seifer thought a moment. "You guys go on without me." He called. "Well, alright. C'mon Fujin, while it's dark, ya know?" Seifer sighed. He waited until they left. 

"She's amazing," he whispered to himself. He punched the bed. "What the hell am I saying?" He buried his face in his hands. 

"Summer sun, something's begun," Selphie sang as she looked out on to the bright horizen meeting the clear blue waters. Irvine turned to her. 

"What is that from?" he asked. Selphie looked at him questioningly. "Grease." She answered. "Oh." Then a thought came to him. "You sure the others won't mind us going out earlier?" 

"Of course not." Selphie answered casually. It was sunrise, and the golden light tinged Selphie's hair so beautifully. "Angel," he said under his breath. Selphie turned around. "What was that?" Irvine shook his head. "The light makes you look really, beautiful." "Thank you! That's a really nice thing to say, Irvie." She said, throwing her arms around his neck. Then she heard a low sound. She clung to him tighter. "What was that?" 

"I don't know." Irvine answered. "It sounded like, like, a big wave." "Yeah, kinda did." Selphie agreed. She looked around and spotted something she hadn't noticed before. "Hey, was that here before?" she asked, pointing to the mouth of a cave. Irvine stared at it. 

"No." he answered. A mischeifous smile played across his face. "But why don't we go check it out?" 

"Sure." The two of them started to walk along the beach. As they approached the cave, Selphie examined the exterior. "Gee, looks kinda like it just rose up outta the ground." She looked down into the entrance. It sloped downward into the ground. "Spooky." Irvine took a look at the opening. "Just weird." He stated. Selphie turned to him. 

"You sure it's safe?" "Don't worry," he said holding his arm up. "I'll protect you." Selphie giggled. 

"Ok." The two of them climbed into the cave. 

Seifer walked along the beach, humming a miscellaneous tune. Instead of his usual long grey coat, he wore a regular black t-shirt and denim shorts. He was hoping to see Sadrien. 

"Man, why am I doing this?" he asked himself. "Why do I even give a care?" Seifer thought. "Cuz, I think I may," he stopped. "No. Not me. Squall said it best, 'It's pretty odd, me and a girl.'" Seifer sighed. 


End file.
